To Find you Again (KakaSaku)
by MiyukiSayuri
Summary: While Sakura and Kakashi were left behind by Naruto and Sasuke (Chapter 697)the two reveal their feelings for each other before they continue their search for the boys, knowing that they were never meant to be in that lifetime. So their they make a promise to find each other in the next life, which then brings us to modern day Tokyo where the 2 meet and slowly recall their past.
1. Chapter 1

Found you Again

~Author's Note~  
Konnichiwa &amp; Hello fellow readers and KakaSaku fans, so if you're keeping up the manga, I'm sure most of you know that KakaSaku didn't happen, so I created this to ease our broken hearts and for some closure. I hope you guys like it. I also hope you guys would review this I would like your opinions and such, Love Miyuki.

*This takes place in chapter 697, after Sakura wakes up and before Kakashi and Sakura look for Sasuke and Naruto (I created this dialogue up though and it doesn't really exist in the manga LOL I wish it did though*

~Chapter One~

Sakura looked at her worn out sensei; even after everything's that has happened he still managed to hold faith in his comrades. Now that Sakura was thinking about, Kakashi was always there. She remembered all those times Kakashi cheered her up, protected her, saved her, believed in her, and even now here he was by her side. All those thoughts and feelings started to tweak a small pain in her heart, similar to the time Sasuke left the village. All those times Kakashi stood by her, Sakura didn't remember the last time she said a proper thank you, and she especially didn't remember feeling this way towards Kakashi. Now here he was leaning on her as much as she was leaning on him. Tears started to silently fall into the dry ground and Kakashi noticed Sakura was silent but was taken aback after noticing her tears.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Kakashi asked with all the concern.

"Kakashi-sensei, Thank you for everything, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Sakura smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Little did she know that Kakashi also harboured feelings for Sakura, but he knew better than to act on them. But Kakashi knew something was off, there was more behind Sakura's beautiful tears.

"Sakura, I once knew a little girl and she blossomed into a strong, capable, beautiful young woman, and there's no reason for her to apologize, to be by your side is thanks enough Sakura" Kakashi said those words, with a smile that hid the true pain behind them.

Sakura stopped walking and turned towards Kakashi.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked with a worried tone.

"Kakashi, there is something else I want to tell you" Sakura said. Kakashi stood still realizing Sakura called him by his first name, leaving out sensei.

"My heart hurts, and not because of Naruto and Sasuke, but because of you. Kakashi, I think I have feelings for you and no matter how badly I want to tell you everything and give you everything, my heart won't let me have you, I'm sorry I know this is selfish but Kakashi I -" Sakura was crying heavily now but she was suddenly interrupted by Kakashi's warm and firm embrace.

"Sakura, whether it is in this lifetime or in the next one, you need to know that I will always be here for you. I will always find my way back to you, no matter what happens after this, I will always love you" Kakashi said with a stern voice, with hints of pain, but every word was true. Kakashi then thought to himself,

'_You were never mine to begin with Sakura_, _and once we let go you'll return to him, but I swear on my life that we will find each other in the next life, no matter how long it takes we will meet again someday'_

The two just stood in an embrace, knowing that in that very moment love was theirs, time stood still for only them. Sakura then whispered, "I promise to love you someday Kakashi".

With that Kakashi started looking for Naruto and Sasuke, arm in arm with a promise of love in world that they knew existed somewhere only for them.

~Now fast forward to our time guys, in modern day Tokyo, Japan~

"Obito, wait! Sit! Umm Heel!" a pink haired woman ran along the busy streets of Tokyo chasing after her dog who out of nowhere began to go crazy. The golden shiba inu barked as loudly as he could as he made his way towards shiba park. His bark echoed along the trees and streets, until it lingered into the ears of a small Pomeranian waiting for her owner outside of a local bookshop. The minute she heard his bark she started barking wildly and out of control. Her owner realized this and walked towards the shop window. The silver haired man looked at his puppy and couldn't help but wonder what she was so riled up about. Suddenly the leash that tied her down to the pole broke, and the man ran out of the store in a matter of seconds.

"Rin! Slow down! Papa didn't mean to take so long in the bookstore! Come back! Rin!" A patch of silver hair bobbed through the busy crowds attempting to find his precious pup. Both dogs ran into Shiba park, close by the Tokyo tower, while their owners trailed behind. The two dogs finally found each other gazed into each other's eyes and wailed and wagged their tails of happiness.

"Obito!" The rosey haired lady cried out desperately. She then caught a glimpse of her dog's golden locks and ran towards it like there were no tomorrow. As she was running she knew she was close to catching him, and she muttered words under her breath. "Shannaro!" The young woman didn't understand where those words came from, but for some reason she felt as if she said those words countless times before. As her dog came into view she then made a huge leap (like the one from episode 3 in Naruto shippuden) and didn't notice the silver haired man approaching his dog right under her.

"Rin, don't run off like that...I see you made a friend huh" The man kneeled down pet both dogs until he noticed things got darker. As he looked up he then noticed a pink haired woman above him.

"Look out!" she yelled. The man just stared at her pink hair and green eyes and then things went pitch black. When he came to he was on a bench with his head lying on the lap of the woman who put him into that state in the first place, his thoughts were then interrupted by a pulsing pain in the back of his head.

"Ano, don't move so quickly, you got a little bump on the back of your head" The young woman blushed out of embarrassment and guilt. The man looked into her emerald eyes which then sparked something within him.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there I was trying to get my dog and then I accidently tackled you" She stammered.

The man looked at her and couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know her but for some reason this felt familiar to him.

"It's okay, but you know people might get the wrong idea about us" he said as he reminded her that he was lying on her lap.

"That's fine, it's not like I have a boyfriend or anything like that" she grumbled. "Wait unless you have someone then I'm sorry I" she was frazzled but he just laughed and made hand gestures denying her funny idea.

"No I don't really have anyone either, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable" he smiled as he slowly got up.

"Don't get up so fast you're still hurt, are you sure you're feeling well? You can still use my lap if you want!" Her face deepened red in a panic. He chuckled at how embarrassed and silly she looked.

" I'm feeling a lot better, but you're definitely a force to be reckoned with ummm" he looked at her.

"Oh right, my name is Haruno, Sakura and that spoiled dog over there is Obito" she smiled.

The man looked at the two dogs that were sleeping beside each other on the grass and couldn't help but feel as if they were meant for each other.

"They seem to really like each other, my name is Hatake, Kakashi by the way" he gave the young woman a gentle smile that made her blush.

"Well this was one weird meeting huh Haruno-san" Kakashi chuckled. "Please call me Sakura, Haruno makes me sound old" said Sakura.

"Well then Sakura-chan it's nice to meet you" Kakashi said as he took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it. He didn't know what made him do that, he knew for sure he was no Casanova, but his body just seemed to act on instinct. The two sat on the bench for awhile longer getting to know each other while their dogs watched them from the corner of their eyes and grin.

*To be continued my friends*

I'd appreciate the reviews, THANKS. And LOVE Miyuki.


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

"So you work at the famous Tokyo Medical University hospital huh?" Kakashi stared at the petit rosy haired woman in front of him; impressed that such a small thing held an enormous honor of an occupation. Sakura laughed, she would receive such different reactions after telling people the same thing over and over again; that she was a doctor at the renowned hospital.

"It's not a big deal; it's just what comes after hard work" Sakura said happily. As Sakura smiled, Kakashi could feel the hardship and pain hidden behind her words. He could sense that she probably went through more than she was telling him, but who was he to tell such a personal story to; they were strangers after all. "Well, do you mind telling me about yourself Hatake-san?" asked Sakura.

"You can call me Kakashi, I don't really like using Hatake" Kakashi looked away. His reasons for not using Hatake ran deeper than what the average person may suspect. The name Hatake reminded him of his father; whom he was not on good terms with at the moment. "Alright then, so Kakashi what do you do?" Sakura asked. "I'm a professor at the Research university of Tokyo", for some reason the title professor made Kakashi feel embarrassed; only because it made him seem older than he was and he already had that problem with his silver locks and all.

"Wow, that's amazing; I'm surprised we haven't bumped into each other before; you know- since we work with the research centre pretty often" Sakura smiled. "I think we would have met eventually, or at least in a less embarrassing manner than this" Kakashi said as he pointed towards their two dogs starting to sniff each other's behind's.

The two laughed as they went to retrieve their dogs. As Kakashi got up he suddenly got light headed and he found himself seeing a strange image of a dark haired figure stabbing Sakura. He froze and felt chills jolt throughout his entire body. What was that? Kakashi was sure he never met Sakura before, so why did he have that weird vision? Has he finally gone psychotic? He returned to reality as Sakura called out to him. "Kakashi are you sure you're alright? I really did tackle you pretty hard, so I'd feel better if I got you checked out at the hospital; you know just in case" concern was painted all over Sakura's face.

"You might find this hard to believe, but I don't like hospitals" chuckled Kakashi. "Well, if you start feeling any pain again don't hesitate to call me", Sakura handed Kakashi her card. "So is pain the only reason for me to call you? Can I call you about lunch or something?" Kakashi turned away quickly, he had no idea why he was acting like some hot shot all of sudden; those cheesy type of lines were the stuff he would laugh about in his favourite book series. Sakura blinked a few times to comprehend the situation. Was he really asking her out on a date? The girl that many avoided and called manly? She must've really hit Kakashi hard. "Lunch sounds good" Sakura smiled as she turned red.

Kakashi and Sakura had a moment where their eyes locked and time seemed to stop. This felt familiar, they just didn't know it yet. They returned to their senses as they heard Rin and Obito bark out to them. The two said their goodbyes and headed their own way. Kakashi still felt fuzzy, but he knew that it was Sakura that appeared in that strange vision. Something about that vision really bothered Kakashi, but she could have been right; she must've hit him too hard. Well one thing's for sure; he was definitely going to give her a phone call tomorrow. As Sakura walked in the other direction, she smiled at the events that had occured. "Obito, I think we will be seeing Rin and Kakashi more frequently" as Sakura skipped happily with Obito, her heart suddenly stopped as an excruciating pain grasped onto her body; forcing her to faint on the cold concrete ground. Obito barked ferociously as people gathered around her frail body, while some started to dial 119(the number in Tokyo for the ambulance). As the paramedics arrived on scene, Sakura and Obito were taken to the university hospital of Tokyo, where coincidentally Sakura's grandmother worked at as well.

"What do you mean she fainted? Is she at least responsive?" a blonde woman's voice echoed throughout the hospital halls. "No, her body temperature's dropped but there's no sign of any physical trauma or internal bleeding, Tsunade-san." said one paramedic.

"Alright, get here quickly" with that, she hung up the phone and ran towards the emergency arrival rooms.

*to be continued*


	3. Chapter 3

To find you again

~Chapter Three~

_***Bold italics mean inner thoughts* **_^^

It was around 6 in the evening, this was the time that Kakashi and Rin would usually eat dinner. But for some strange reason; Kakashi had lost his appetite and found himself lying in bed gazing at the ceiling. Meeting Sakura was definitely a blessing, but why was there this slight feeling of pain and regret? Kakashi thought about Sakura for a while; nothing dirty of course, just plain pondering. As his thoughts went out to the lovely stranger, he realized that he didn't know much about her at all. But why did she seem so familiar? The only thing he knew about her was that she was a doctor.

A young and beautiful doctor who has a lot going for her. But was she single?Yes, Kakashi recalled her saying that she didn't have a significant other at the moment. He gave a small cheerful scoff. Kakashi started to picture himself standing beside Sakura. _**Hah, an amusing yet very unrealistic picture...wait what am I thinking?! **_Kakashi began to pace his breathing while his hands attempted to hide the deepening blush painted across his face. He had only just met this girl and already he's imagining things. He needed to calm down. Minutes of pondering had passed and the man had fallen asleep. He slowly entered a dream and was no longer surrounded by the comfort of his room but more rather the sensation of grass. His senses began to fill to the brim with nostalgia. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he had such a vivid dream. This dream brought him to a strange and yet familiar place; it was a field where some sort of training would take place, but how did he know that? A cool breeze gently swayed through his hair, while cherry blossoms danced around him. Suddenly he heard the faint echoing laughter of a young woman in the distance and the word... "_Dattebayo"._

His ears perked up like a young pup's but as he attempted to see person the laughter belonged to, the serene dream was interrupted by the sound of Rin's howl. Kakashi instantly woke up as he crashed out of bed. Scratching his head he headed towards a whimpering Rin.

"Rin, shh shh shhh, what's the matter? Do you want to wake up the entire village? Kakashi panicked. _**Village? Why would I be in a village? And what exactly is a Dattebayo? **_He gave a sigh; as much as he hated hospitals he knew that there was definitely something wrong with his head. I guess that meant he really had to give Sakura a call in the morning. _**  
**_"Come on Rin, you need your beauty sleep if you want to impress Obito". Rin looked at Kakashi with unimpressed eyes as he patted her soft fur. "Just kidding, I know my Rin is perfect" Rin's tail wagged contently as she got on the bed with her friend. As Kakashi returned to sleep,Rin's eyes looked solemnly out the window, sensing the uneasiness elsewhere.

As the night blanketed the sky, somewhere Sakura lay in a hospital bed with her grandmother by her side. "I don't understand, we scanned her entire body and there is absolutely nothing indicating sickness" Tsunade said as she held Sakura's hand. "You know, it might be something that could show up later, so let's consider ourselves lucky that we caught this thing early whatever it may be" Sakura's aunt showed up at the hospital as soon as the news spread. "I really hope you're right Shizune" said Tsunade.

"Let's go, you need some rest, nurse Ton Ton is on night duty, we can trust her to watch Sakura thoroughly". Shizune reassured Tsunade. As they were about to exit the room, a fellow paramedic came roaring in and kneeled by Sakura's side. "How could fate be so cruel?! They told me to take the day off and this happens to my beloved angel!?", a bowled cut man with thick eyebrows shrieked. "Hmm, I think I'll go look for nurse TonTon" Shizune laughed nervously.

"Lee-san calm down, being this upset doesn't help the situation" Tsunade said. "I know but...I have never taken the day off in the past few years and when I do; THIS HAPPENS?! EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED?!" tears and snot streamed down the young man's face. "Listen Lee-san, usually I can tolerate your enthusiasm, but at the moment I find it slightly aggravating" Tsunade grumbled sarcastically through gritted teeth. "Sorry Tsunade-san, it's just that Sakura is one of my most important friends" Lee said in a serious tone. Tsunade sighed; she couldn't deny that Lee was a very good friend to Sakura.

When Sakura first arrived to work at the hospital, she usually kept to herself until she met Rock Lee, who belonged to the paramedic department. Lee held the utmost admiration for Sakura; he was one of the few who witnessed Sakura's perseverance and dedication to her work. Seeing someone so devoted and hardworking, lying down bedridden really struck a chord with Lee.

"Sakura's going to need your strength now more than ever" Tsunade said as she headed out the room to look for Shizune. Lee held onto Sakura's hand; what had overcome his dear friend? How could he help her? Lee sighed and as if on cue Sakura's hand grabbed tightly onto Lee's and she opened her tear filled eyes.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" the blood curdling scream rang through the halls and corridors and reached Tsunade and the others. Everyone quickly ran into Sakura's room to find her apologizing to Lee. "Sakura?! You're awake!" Shizune said as she hugged her. "What happened? Your body was weak and lifeless, I was so worried" said a relieved Tsunade. "She seems fine to me" Lee murmured as he looked at his throbbing hand. Shizune grabbed Lee and and motioned to nurse TonTon to leave Tsunade with Sakura.  
"Are you in pain?" asked Tsunade. Sakura wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Alright well, rest here for now and when I'm done my shift I'll take you home and in the morning young lady, I'm going to have another doctor look at you" Tsunade left the room. Sakura gently placed her hand on her chest and still felt the burning sensation. She was in excruciating pain, but not the type of pain that medicine could fix. _**Sensei? **_The pain felt so heavy, as if she's been holding onto it way before her time.

As the morning arrived, Kakashi was already up looking at his phone. "Rin, I think I'm nervous", it was just a phone call; he's done it many times, so what makes this time any different. Rin barked at Kakashi. "You're right, it's just a phone and it's just a call." Kakashi said nervously. Kakashi started to play around with his voice register "**He**llo? Helloo? Hellooooo?" suddenly the phone began to ring, startling Kakashi and making him drop the phone. Rin picked it up with her mouth looking at Kakashi with playful eyes; she was definitely laughing at him on the inside. Kakashi chuckled and continued to answer the phone "Hello?".

"Good morning, am I speaking with Hatake -san?" said a man's voice. So it wasn't Sakura, Kakashi brushed off his disappointment. "Yes, this is Hatake Kakashi, who is this?" asked Kakashi.  
"I am calling on behalf of the university of Tokyo hospital and I am letting you know that you've been appointed to a special research case with a particular patient, further details will be explained once you arrive at the hospital today at 8am sharp" the man said.

"8am? Who do I look for?" Kakashi asked. "Give them the name Tsunade and you will be taken care of from that point" with that, the conversation. Kakashi tried to figure out what was going on, but there were too many things missing from the entire picture, the only thing left for him to do was to follow instructions.

At the hospital, there was a conference room located on the top floor where those who were given a call began to gather. Tsunade and Shizune were already seated at the front of the large group table. "Tsunade, I don't know if calling all of those people was necessary", Shizune whispered. "No, it was more than necessary, I just hope it's not too late" said Tsunade confidently.

One by one doctors and research professors entered the room. "Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san it's been a while" smiled a petite woman. "Lady Katsuyu, so nice to see you again". Tsunade grinned. ""What on earth are you guys talking about? We all went to the spa together just last weekend!" Shizune sighed while the two friends laughed.

"Hey is this a serious meeting or what?! And is a ramen lunch really going to be provided?!" a blonde man yelled towards Tsunade. "Uzumaki-san I see you're still loud as ever" a raven haired man began to walk towards Uzumaki. "I don't recall talking to you Sasuke!" said Naruto. "That's Uchiha sensei to you" Sasuke stated.  
"Aren't you two adorable" a beautiful pale skinned man laughed as he made his way into the conference room. "What are you doing here? I don't think a cosmetologist is needed Orochimaru." Uchiha scoffed. "Rude as ever Sasuke-kun; but I am on the research team" smirked Orochimaru. As the 2 quarrelled, at the other side of the room another pair of doctors were studying them.

"Do they all know each other?" a shy voice whispered. "Well, as you know Uchiha Sasuke works at our hospital; but Uzumaki-san has always posed as his rival ever since medical school" the man said.

The girl looked towards Uzumaki's direction and blushed. "Don't worry Hinata-sama, I'll make sure that no one bothers you" her cousin promised.

"You Hyuuga's are so stiff, lighten up a little! That's what youth is all about!" a guy laughed. "Gai-sensei?" Neji Hyuuga was surprised to see his sensei, but he figured it was a good surprise. "Yep, the one and only" he laughed.

Tsunade glanced at the room and noticed that it was getting quite rowdy. "Alright, I take it that we are all here and I shall commence the meeti-" Tsunade was interrupted by a silver haired man walking in. "Sorry I'm late, I got lost on a path and -" said Kakashi until Tsunade interrupted him as well. "Say no more Hatake-sensei, I've heard about your tardiness before; just take a seat so that I may continue".

"Hey, Kakashi over here!" Gai waved rampantly over at his buddy, while Kakashi hid his face.  
"Ahem, anyways, I have gathered you all here because you were either suggested to me by your superiors or I have taken notice of your work" Tsunade said in a stern voice.

"Now, this case is very unique. This particular patient falls in and out of strange blacking out episodes, and sometimes doesn't have any recollection of it whatsoever. As this patient got older I've noticed other symptoms and I'm afraid that their body may be deteriorating as we speak" said Tsunade. "With all due respect, we as doctors deal with many patients with symptoms similar to this one; what makes this patient special?" asked Neji. Tsunade sighed, "The reasons as to why I contacted all of you is because I know that you all exceed the limit of what is expected of you. I reached out to different hospitals and institutions because I realize that I can't figure this out without the second opinions of other specialists. In the end, the one who diagnoses my granddaughter gets the final reward" Tsunade beamed in a hopeful tone as nurse TonTon walks in with a suspicious grey suitcase. "Yes, the diagnoser will get Japan's thanks and recognition!" Tsunade stated. The jaws in the room fell to the floor. "Oh yeah and 5 million yen" she said in a monotone way.  
The room gasped, this type of situation was unheard of but it was actually happening. "Who's your granddaughter anyways?" Uzumaki Naruto asked. "Her name is…" It was at that moment Kakashi's phone started to ring and he quietly left the excited room.

"Hello? Is this Kakashi?" a familiar voice asked.

"Sakura?" - Kakashi

"Yep, it's me; sorry I got curious and got your number from the university directory, I hope that's okay" Sakura laughed.

"It's fine, I was going to call you anyways" - Kakashi

"That's great, I was worried that you weren't going to call...you know cause you got hurt yesterday and all that, I wasn't worried that you weren't going to call because you didn't want to I just" Sakura rambled.

Kakashi simply laughed, "You mentioned you'd be free today, are you free later?"

"Yes, where should I meet you? - Sakura

"Actually, I'm at the Tokyo Hospital" Kakashi smiled.

_*to be continued*_

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Well this chapter was quite lengthy and serious, but yeah hopefully you readers endured it :) Now, the chapters after this will have more humour and plot twists (everything will tie in the end I swear) so I hope you look forward to it; leave me any questions or suggestions if you have any. I've also noticed some mean reviews...lol (I'm legit laughing out loud)


End file.
